


Welcome Home

by CelesteJEvans



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: But Not in a Sad Way, F/M, chloe's in hell, i just want them to be together, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteJEvans/pseuds/CelesteJEvans
Summary: Chloe Decker was in Hell.She had someone to find.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> It was in my head and there's only so long things can be in my head before they have to come out so please enjoy...whatever this is.

The world was suddenly a a wave of heat, surrounding her body like a burning aura. The air returned to her lungs with a gasp as she slowly took in the world around her. 

Everything was filled with a dull hazy light, grays and whites and distant blacks. And everywhere she looked, she was surrounded by stone. There was no end in sight, just miles of stone walls and beyond them, more walls. To her left was a gray door, closed tight. To her right, another door. Neither begged to be open and in fact, the whispers told her to keep it closed. 

 _You need to move_. They said. 

Her footsteps were muffled by the heat that painted her skin though no sweat touched her brow. All around her, silence and gray filled the air; yet past each door, the threat of noise and pain and darkness. She didn’t dare look too closely. She knew what would happen if she touched a door. She knew what would happen if she got lost in this maze. It was clear where she was.

Chloe Decker was in Hell. 

She had someone to find.

“Chloe?”

She turned around to face her target, eyes wide with shock. 

“Lucifer.” Her own breathy words sounded dead in her ears. Was this a dream? 

_No. You remember everything. You remember why you’re here._

“What are you doing here?” The Devil hadn’t moved but every muscle seemed to be tense with the desire not to run - at her or away from her, she wasn’t sure.

With heavy breath, she tucked a hair behind her ear nervously. “There was a shooting at work. I died.” 

He continued to stare in disbelief, extra breath coming faster as he processed her words. “But why are you here?” She shook her head in confusion and he still didn’t move. “Why are you in Hell? You should be”

“I think” she interrupted. “I think Heaven is subjective.” 

The realization came slowly. His eyes lighting with love and longing. He missed her. She missed him. And now, she was here. With him. Forever.

“Your daughter. Trixie, she”

“You can watch her, right? Look in on her every once in a while?” Oh. Her own words reached her heart. “I’ll never see her again.”

“I would be honoured to watch over your off-spring from afar; perhaps I could take a few photographs to show you.”

“I would like that.”

“Besides, between Maze, Amenadeil, and the good doctor - not to mention her very mortal father,” his expression softened “she will never be alone.”

Now that her business was taken care of, what was next? She looked him up and down, remembering how she loved the cut of his suits and the scruff of his dark hair. He looked tired. Still the handsome Devil she’d kissed goodbye but not nearly as alive. His eyes didn’t hold the same spark - though she could see it slowly returning as he did his own analysis. She wondered how she must look. Did she wear the clothes she died in, bloodstains and all? Or did she get to pick her favourite outfit? Would she be trapped in one shirt for all eternity?

“I never thought I’d see you again.”

His words broke her contemplation. His longing eyes moved her feet forward.

His arms were a welcome warmth rather than the suffocating heat that surrounded the area. They enveloped her body, fingers encircling her back, and shoulders pulled against her ears. She could feel his heartbeat. He was alive - in his own way. But now...now she was immortal. 

Though she didn’t want to leave his embrace, she tilted her head up. “Now what?”

“Now” he caressed the back of her head and she offered a small smile when he ran his fingers through her hair “now I’ll show you around.”

His hand trailed down her back and to her fingers, interlocking them, his cold rings acting as a solid reminder that this was all real. She really was in Hell and perfectly fine with that. 

“I’m afraid I don’t have a room for you.” It was meant to be teasing but she heard the relief in his voice.

So she leaned into him, letting her weight rest at his side in a gesture of comfort for both of them. “I’m sure there’s a bed I could share.”

He played at being scandalized. “Detective!” She squeezed his hand and he sobered a little, finding his words. “You are welcome in my home.”

“It’s my home now.”  _With you._


End file.
